


End and beginning

by lahorrorday



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	End and beginning

「一天沒鍛鍊真的會要你的命，對嗎？」

他沒理會下方傳來的問句，將反握引體向上最後一組做完後才慢慢爬下來，接過沙金色頭髮青年遞過來的毛巾隨意擦拭了臉。他一向不怎麼注意細節，以前小組訓練時大家都一起臭烘烘，光裸著上身滿身大汗肩搭著彼此，問下課後要去哪裏喝酒哪裏泡妞，不像這個人一看到自己在鍛鍊，就準備了毛巾及水等候他做完給自己遞上，有時還會中途離開一會，好像知道他一時半刻不會結束，總在剩下最後一組時才過來盯著他。

男人打量著對方，一貫的白襯衫下雖然偏瘦，但仍看得出時有鍛鍊的痕跡，恐怕因為懶惰而疏於鍛鍊──不，男人記得他說過，他是個物理碩士，在他一知半解的解說下還能夠輕易理解，隨口就用一堆物理專用詞彙砸得他目瞪口呆的高材生。也許不是缺乏鍛鍊，而是把時間都拿去追上物理界日新月異的知識了。

「你應該跟著我一起練，有助於之後的行動。」

青年聽到他的話後咧嘴一笑，笑得有點傻，眼睛還帶著光，「我肯定做不到在爬梯上引體向上。」

「你可以試。」

當他說可以試的時候，不是這種試！

都怪他粗心大意，幾天前開始被時不時湊上來討吻時他就該想到這樣的發展。一開始他還覺得奇怪，畢竟從CIA那個大多都是軍隊退役的地方混出來，多少被洗腦同性戀噁心的觀念，但青年也沒解釋，就用他招牌咧嘴傻笑，輕輕在他嘴上碰一下，便自己臉紅的好像被自己嚇到一樣，最後他也只是皺眉就帶過這件事。

下一次親上來時更進一步，連舌頭都敢伸出來輕舔他的嘴唇，依舊帶著試探，沒有任何攻擊性。

「搞什麼？」

「就是想知道如果現在逆轉熵會不會看來就像你在親我。」

「可能？」

當時他被這個可能性嚇到，認真思考起來。

他以為青年的好奇心就此滿足，但下一次又被更進一步的親吻打破自以為，再來是下一次、又是一個下一次……

接著就是現在了，他放任青年的得寸進尺給自己栽培出苦果，又或者是運動後接踵而來的強烈性衝動，讓他想要快速得到舒緩，居然就糊里糊塗被壓在爬梯上親吻，毫無反抗就被扒掉褲子，身為前CIA，他對於這個人太不設防了，但又覺得似乎是順理成章。

「試試看這種鍛鍊？」明明是他被迫騰空抓著爬梯承受來自青年同樣無處發洩慾望，壓著他的高大青年卻比他激動得像是久逢甘霖，從耳根一路紅到了脖子，延伸進他襯衫敞開領口隱約的鎖骨處。

「你是想要鍛鍊哪裡？腰？你這種鍛鍊方法等等就傷到爬不起來了。」

青年僅僅微笑著，卻讓他感受到認識以來前所未有的危機感，緊接著下方埋入一半的肉刃毫不留情地破開阻礙，痛的他喊了出來。

「嘿…結束後來一罐健怡可樂？」青年貼著他的唇低聲道，他敏銳注意到他們距離更近了，青年只剩一隻手掌捏著他臀部——美其名是扶著懸空的他，另隻手握著爬梯桿，完全沒有考慮到他一人獨撐著重量的雙臂，如果現在放開來直接重力加速度坐斷青年囂張跋扈的肉刃，他肯定要笑著看青年痛苦的表情。

他們深吻著，青年溫柔的一下又一下將男人劈開，儘管絕對不適和背部隨著律動撞在鐵桿上疼痛，男人到最後即使雙臂肌肉僵硬到顫抖都沒放開爬梯桿。

「睡一下吧。」他看到青年溫柔勾著嘴角，凌亂的瀏海散落在額頭上，汗濕全讓髮絲變得一綹綹黏在額頭上，看起來更加年輕了。

他伸手撥了撥看不順眼的亂髮，才翻身背對青年緩緩睡去。


End file.
